The present invention relates to a separating device to produce cuttings manually on solid materials, said separating device being provided with a separating blade, which shows on a part of its periphery a row of teeth that, during operation, make oscillatory movements which comprise a movement component that is substantially parallel and a component substantially vertical to the row of teeth.
It is common knowledge in surgery to make a separation on a bone by sawing, particularly by using an oscillating saw. However, this method of operation has the disadvantage that an unpleasant transmission of vibrations to the hand of the operator is produced. This makes a sensitive working impossible. Furthermore, especially owing to the smearing effect of the living bone and of the bone marrow inside the bone, there will be heat blockings on some parts, which can go up as high as 170.degree. C. and which are the cause of corresponding heat damage. Because of the pasted mass formed by bone meal and bone marrow, the space in between the teeth of the saw will be filled up, and as a consequence, the teeth will lose their cutting ability. This will result in too much pressure being applied to the saw, consequently adding again to the warming up and thus increasing again the wearing of the cutting points of the teeth, so that blades have to be replaced after each operation. This blade replacement proves to be costly. The tendency to press hard on the saw produces moreover an essential danger because, particularly at the end of the cutting process, the surgeon cannot feel the exact moment when the bone will be separated. For this reason and owing to the great oscillating movement of the saw blade, the danger exists that neighboring tissues will be ripped open or hurt by the saw.